Outfit Ideas!
Picking out an outfit can be hard and expensive! In this article I'll help you pick and outfit that matches you and your horse for cheap prices! (I used images from the jorvikipedia and the Star Stable Database so I will put the links at the bottom of the page) Horse When picking out an outfit you must pick the right horse! If you want to do a brown outfit a black horse wouldn't look the best so consider a white or tan coloured horse! Most brown outfit's look the best with a haflinger. If picking a white outfit consider a black horse! If picking a bright coloured outfit the best option would be to pick a white horse. Most people perfer the new model horse's as they look the most effective with "modern" outfits. Most horses are around 600 - 900 SC so make sure you plan out which horse you want to buy before actually buying the horse. Colour scheme Once you have picked your horse you have to pick a colour scheme. For this we will be using the white lusitano. Let's do a teal outfit. Clothes So we've picked our horse and our colour scheme now let's move onto the clothes! I think it's important to do your clothes first. Let's pick out our top first. I think the jumper's look the most effective but you can pick whatever you want. I chose this teal hooded sweatshirt (You can buy this at the mall in the clothes shop ) It is 47 SC and 4550 JS. I8dda8f9ff28fd8c1-1472040209.jpg|Teal hooded sweatshirt i3d4da49ddbcdf4df-1390248580.jpg|White Slim fit jeans i9699f532a87a0375-1390904260.jpg|Snow white riding boots ic9807d58e7ec8063-1486496243.jpg|White Beanie Now let's move onto the pants. Let's do a light theme so we will use white pants. I chose the White slim-fit jeans which you can find at the fashion barn. It costs 90 SC so it is quite expensive but it'll be worth it! Now we will move onto the shoes! Because there are no teal boot's in-game we will use the snow white riding boots, which you can find at Cape West Fishing Village at the Eco Store. It costs 71 SC. Now for the hat! I think it will look quite cute with a white beanie. You can find this at the beanie exchange in Aideen's plaza for 104 SC! (We will not be using any gloves but you can any teal or white gloves!) So altogether this part of the outfit costs = 312 SC. Yes it is quite expensive but defintly worth your money! Tack Now it is time for the tack! It's important to pick your saddle - pad first because it can make a huge difference to your outfit! For the saddle pad let's use the Dove Blue saddle pad. It costs 32 SC and can be found in Cape West Fishing Village at The Seahorse. For the saddle you can use any teal or white saddle as long as it doesn't have any other colours such as pink and yellow. For the bridle you can use any white or teal bridle and you can use any matching bows and leg wraps. So the total cost for the outfit is 32 SC but it will add depending on the items that you buy which have been left optinonal. Result and more outfits! (COMING SOON) Credit https://jorvikipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Jorvikipedia_Wiki http://starstable.bplaced.net/db/en/index.html